Your Last Name
by WanderlustandFreedom
Summary: When Jason knocked on Percy's door for dinner, he wasn't expecting to be treated to the show of the century. In which Percy asks Annabeth to marry him over dinner. Aged up fic. No specific timeline. Cute, fluffy one-shot.


**Cute, fluffy, shot oneshot. May write other versions of these guys. Unbetaed, based off cute Pinterest Prompt. I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

The low bellow of a conch shell sounded around the camp. Campers dropped what they were doing – climbing, fighting, reading, and sleeping - to head toward the dinner tables. The fire was already glowing bright and orange against the still-blue sky. There were no clouds, and the smell of campfire plus strawberries was giving the campers a feeling of drunken excitement.

Jason Grace was hammering on the door to the Poseidon Cabin. "Percy!" He yelled. "Per-cy! Percy! Percy come out here right now!"

The door swung open as Jason tried to knock once more. "Oh, my goodness!" The tall black-haired man exclaimed. "I heard the shell, Jason. I'm coming." Percy closed the cabin doors behind him with an eye-roll. "You get your patience from your dad, I swear."

"C'mon bro. We're going to be late." Jason complained as he began to walk ahead of Percy.

"Please just shut up." Percy rolled his eyes. "Do you know where Leo is?"

Jason shook his head. "Maybe in Bunker 6? Why?"

"You'll see," Percy said. Jason examined his friend. Percy looked a little pale.

"Bro are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, bro," Percy confirmed. "Race you there?" He took off with Jason hot at his heels.

When they arrived at the campfire, they spotted Leo Valdez standing outside of the fire. Percy made a beeline to their old companion on the Argo 2. "Leo," Percy asked, sounding out of breath from his sprint. "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah, man." Leo rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze camera. "Already tested and everything."

Percy let out a deep breath. Jason's eyes flickered back and forth between Jason and Percy. Percy was even paler now. "You sure you're okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Percy glanced behind them at the Athena cabin, where his long-time girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was sitting with her Athena siblings. Jason followed his gaze.

"I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me tonight," Percy whispered.

"What!" Leo yelped. Percy quickly spun and clapped a hand on Leo's mouth as a few curious campers glanced their way.

"Sh!" Percy commanded.

"This thing doesn't even have a 3D record or anything!" Leo protested. "Let me run back to the bunker and see if I can find something – anything better than this!"

"No, it's fine," Percy assured him. "Just please get at least one recording for me, please? Also, wish me luck. I didn't ask the Athena cabin because I didn't want Annabeth to be suspicious."

Jason exhaled. "Oh man." He sighed in sympathy. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Percy replied. "I'll need it." He took a deep breath and stilled his shaking hands. "I'd rather face the minotaur again than this." He muttered. Jason chuckled.

They sat down around the campfire, and after the customary sacrifice, began to eat. Halfway through dinner, Percy scraped his plate clean and stood up. Jason saw Leo silently ready his camera as his cabin mates at Hephaestus gave him wary looks, probably wondering what massive prank was about to happen.

Percy sat back down on top of his still-empty table beside his empty plate. A couple kids looked at him weird, and Chiron frowned at his actions and began to move.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy yelled. Jason winced at his volume. If he had to assume, he'd guess that Percy hadn't meant to yell at the volume of a scream." Annabeth jumped mid-sentence and turned around.

"Yes, seaweed brain?" She asked. Her eyes were stormy. Jason could tell she didn't like her boyfriend interrupting her conversation like that.

Percy took a deep breath. "I don't like your name." He told her simply. How he managed to say that so nonchalantly was beyond Jason's comprehension. The camp members that hadn't dropped their conversation during Percy's yell were now silent. Chiron had stopped moving toward Percy. He looked surprised. Mr. D watched lazily as Annabeth and her cabinmates glared at Percy.

Annabeth looked thoroughly offended. "What's wrong with my name?" She asked. Her eyes had turned a dangerous, stormy grey. Jason glanced worriedly at Percy and hoped he knew what he was doing.

"I don't like it. It just doesn't suit you." Percy said, shrugging and clapping his hands together.

"Suit me?" Annabeth stood up. "How?" She spat as she crossed her arms.

"It doesn't sound right. I've never liked your name. Lately, it's just been getting more and more annoying. You should change it." Percy said.

"Change my name!" Annabeth yelled. "To what? What would I change it to? Betty? Belle?"

"Oh no, not your first name. That's my favorite sound in the world." Percy corrected her.

Many of the campers had an immediate wave of genius run over them. They stared at Percy as they realized what was about to go down.

Annabeth was too angry to think about it though. "Well, tough luck, Seaweed brain. I like my name. I'm not changing it."

"I thought of a solution," Percy said.

"Solution?" Annabeth thundered.

"Yeah. You can change your last name. Then we'll both be happy?" Percy smiled.

"Happy!" Annabeth grabbed the ends of her hair and scowled. "What could I change my last name to that would possibly make me happier than I am now, Percy?"

Percy quickly jumped off the table and pressed a glint of silver into her hand. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as she fumbled with the object he'd handed her, and immediately began to walk away from the circle. Annabeth got a good hold on Percy's gift and held it up to reveal a silver ring with a blue diamond and green offsets. A paper tag around the band depicted a bright red apple. Her mouth dropped open into the picture of perfect shock. One of the Aphrodite girls clapped their hands over her mouth, and kids in the Hermes Cabin began to pass money around for bets.

Percy smirked. "I was actually thinking of Jackson." He told her.

Annabeth stared after Percy as he walked away with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. All the anger radiating from the Athena cabin had vaporized. Annabeth gaped like a fish. "Did you – did you just propose to me!" She demanded.

Percy continued walking away from the fire, in the direction of the lake. He glanced over his shoulder, just enough for the campers to catch a glimpse of a wide smile.

"Are you smirking at me?" Annabeth called after him.

Percy began to walk faster.

"Hey!" Annabeth shouted. Percy slowly began to break into a run. "Don't you dare walk away from me. Don't you dare run away. Don't you dare go hide at the bottom of the lake – Hey!" Annabeth fumbled the ring once and shoved it onto her finger. Then she balled her fists and raced after her boyfriend. "Hey!" she yelled. "Hey! Come back here now. Yes! Okay, yes!"

Jason leaned into Leo's eye span. He gave the camera a huge grin and a thumbs-up as Leo fumbled to end the recording. Jason stood up, walked over to Leo, and swung an arm around his neck. "And that, good sir, is the beginning of a millennium." He laughed, and Chiron trotted forward.

"A toast!" He proclaimed, holding his glass to the sky, which was turning a bright red color. "To a millennium."

The campers raised their glasses as Percy and Annabeth laughed together in the distance.

 **M-I-L, L-E-N, N-I-U, M…**


End file.
